Reboot temporel perturbant chapitre 1
by Shokogun
Summary: Conan vit sa routine et rencontre son double du futur qui veut changer le destin. Pour cela, il a un plan ! Mais tout ne se passera pas comme prévu, quand l'Organisation maîtrise aussi cette technologie.
**Reboot temporel perturbant**

Chapitre un: Mais c'est qui ce mec ?

C'était un jour d'été ordinaire, les Detective Boys jouaient dans un parc, profitant de leurs vacances. Pourtant, Conan ne s'amusait pas tant que ça, et pas seulement car il avait passé l'âge des toboggans et des balançoires, mais surtout à cause d'une curieuse silhouette qui les avaient suivis depuis leur départ de l'agence du détective Kogoro Mouri et qui se dissimulait derrière un arbre. Voyant l'expression méfiante de son ami, Haibara se rapprocha de lui, devinant ses pensées :

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit _l'un d'entre eux_ , tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué si facilement. De plus je ne sens pas _leur_ odeur, lui dit-elle en chuchotant.

C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire, répondit Conan sur le même ton. Mais c'est curieux, j'ai l'impression que je connais cette personne. Je vais essayer de lui parler.

Et si ce type louche est dangereux ? Tu vas simplement te jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Je viens avec toi ! ».

Conan sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas la convaincre de rester avec les autres, il se résigna donc et proposa à Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko de faire une partie de cache-cache, afin qu'ils se dispersent et restent en dehors de cette affaire, ensuite, une fois qu'il eut fini de compter jusqu'à cent, il se rapprocha de la silhouette, suivie par Haibara. L'homme qui les observait de loin avait un aspect très étrange. Au premier coup d'oeil, Conan avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un sans-abri à cause des guenilles que l'inconnu portait. Seulement, une fois qu'ils le virent de près, Conan et Haibara reconnurent son visage malgré sa barbe et son bonnet de laine : c'était le visage de Shinichi Kudo mais pas tout à fait, ce visage familier était plus poilu, plus pâle, plus sale et plus vieux que celui qu'ils connaissaient. L'étranger alla vers eux et les salua : « Bonjour Shiho, Shinichi. ». Les deux rajeunis furent choqués, comment cet homme pouvait connaître leurs réelles identités ? Ce pourrait-il que... ?

« Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas un membre de l'O _rganisation_ et je ne dirai à personne qui vous êtes. En vérité, nous avons le même secret.

Comment ça ? Qui êtes vous et comment savez-vous qui nous sommes ? demanda Conan. Haibara resta muette, tétanisée par la peur que les _Hommes en noir_ puissent la découvrir.

Ecoutez, je sais que vous ne me croirez pas lorsque je vous dirai qui je suis, mais j'ai besoin que vous me fassiez confiance ! Votre avenir, celui des Detective Boys, et de tout ceux que vous aimez en dépend ! répondit l'inconnu. Mon nom est Shinichi Kudo et je viens du futur grâce à une machine à voyager dans le temps. ».

Sa dernière phrase, qu'il articula lentement afin qu'elle parvienne bien aux oreilles des enfants pétrifiés devant lui, n'avait aucun sens et ressemblait à une mauvaise blague. Il était tout simplement impossible qu'il y ait un second Shinichi Kudo, et encore plus impossible que voyager dans le temps soit possible ! Cela allait à l'encontre des règles fondamentales qui façonnent notre univers ! Il était donc naturel que ni Conan, ni Haibara ne croient ce « Shinichi » particulièrement louche. Celui-ci le vit bien et sortit de sa poche un téléphone portable. Après avoir tapé quelquechose sur le clavier, « Shinichi » tendit sa main à Conan, « Je peut te prouver que je ne ment pas si nous nous tenons pendant que j'active la machine. »explica-t-il. Les enfants se donnèrent la main, puis Conan prit celle de l'adulte. A ce moment, la vision du petit détective se troubla tandis qu'il perdait brusquement l'équilibre. En regardant autour de lui, Conan ne vit aucun changement, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des cris d'enfants plutôt familiers. Il se retourna et vit les Detective Boys en train de jouer au foot, sauf qu'ils avaient changé de vêtements, et qu'ils étaient plus nombreux, deux autres enfants étaient avec eux. Qui ? Conan et Haibara !

Le détective se rappela être déjà venu dans ce parc la veille avec ses amis pour jouer. Comme il aime le dire, il n'y a qu'une vérité : il assistait à une scène qu'il avait vécu dans le passé, il voyait un double alternatif de lui-même écraser sans pitié ses adversaires au foot, seul contre tous ! Après avoir vérifié si Haibara voyait la même chose, s'il était bien réveillé, la seule explication logique était qu'ils étaient vraiment allés dans le passé, et que cet adulte qu'il trouvait si suspect était réellement un autre double alternatif, mais venant du futur.

« Convaincus ? dit Shinichi, je vais nous ramener à demain, alors tenez moi encore ! »

De retour au lendemain, Shinichi proposa aux enfants de se rendre chez lui (et Conan) pour leur expliquer la raison de sa visite. Il partit en avance pendant que Conan et Haibara interrompaient le cache-cache pour annoncer qu'ils rentraient chez eux, à la surprise d'Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko qui trouvèrent que ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils étaient au parc.


End file.
